Mikan's Weird Disease
by Wtfismyname
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 3! Mikan has a really wierd disease, And it looks like the famous flame caster likes it! or not... Read to find out, Rated T just in case. MikanxNatsume oh and remember to give me a REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Mikan's Weird Disease**

Disclaimer : I do not own GA or any of the characters.  
I only own this lovely story!

ChibiSammy : I hope you like it! And please bear with any wrong grammar or the characters are a bit OOC sorry.. I myself don't really like OOC stories but I'll try to make it less OOC.. well then R&R!

Note : - Everybody in the anime has Alices and they stays in a boarding school called Gakuen Alice.

- Mikan's batch is 15 years old.

- Tsubasa's is 17 years old. ( although don't know whether Tsubasa is gonna appear in this fic. I hope so, I absulately LOVE to make Natsume jealous. XD)

- thoughts are in **BOLD** letters

- flashbacks are in _ITALIC_ letters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

'Arghhh! Natsume, stop ruffling my hair! Urgh!' she yelled as she walked away from Natsume.

Of course, as years pass our lovely brunette and the oh so georgeous Natsume have become closer and this makes 'Natsume & Ruka Fan Club' and also Mikan's newly found fan club called 'Goddess Mikan's Fan Club' (A/N : O.o I know, I'm so sorry! Can't think of any name..) so darn jealous! Oh well, after all they were meant to be with each other..

Mikan has grown out of her ridiculous yet adorable pigtails and has lovely curves at the right places too! That is why 'Goddess Mikan's Fan Club' has established. Guys were practically drooling or daydreaming about her. Natsume is still an arrogant bastard as he is 5 years ago but when it comes to Mikan and Ruka, his heart always softens for them but it doesn't mean all those cute little nicknames for Mikan will stop.. sigh.. Poor Mikan..

And to the other couple, Ruka and Hotaru. Well, they confessed their feeling towards each other and is now a couple! They spent most of their time together making Mikan now has no one to cling to, that's why she always goes to Natsume now. Okay on with the story!

'Tsk. Hey Polka! Remember that day you said you wanna have science lessons from me? Meet me in Gym at 3.' Said Natsume.

'Okay,' she replied.

XOXO

At Gym 3:30p.m

Mikan was at Gym half an hour late.. she obviosly forgotten and suddenly remembered about it when she was taking a bath in her dorm.

'You're late Idiot.'

'Sorry.. I forgotten..'

'Sigh… Typical you.' Natsume just finished his fighting lessons and he was sweating like crazy.

'Pee-eww Can you go bathe first? Yuck! You're so disgusting! I can go to your dorm and study..' She said after observing his sweaty body.

He pinned her on the wall outside Gym and she gave a short scream.

'AH! Natsume, you frightened me!'

'Why? You don't like me sweaty huh?' his crimson eyes boring into her chocolate eyes.

'What? Nooooo.. hehe.. I was just joking, but really, you stink!' She complained as she accidentally took a breath through her nose. Then suddenly she have this sudden urge to touch his face. **Oh my god! its coming to me again. Must not take in his scent. X20**

'Stop it Natsume!' She finally said as she gained the strength to push him away before she does anything to him like what she did to her childhood guy friend when she accidentally came too close to him and breathe in his scent during P.E.

_Flashback_

'_Hey, Mikan! Come lets run together!' Syaoran said as he ran towards her (A/N : That's's right, he is from Tsubasa Chronicles or CCS, Love this anime too! That time Mikan wasn't in Gakuen Alice yet. They were about 8 years old here) Beside him was his puppy love partner and also Mikan's second best friend, Sakura Kinomoto. (Hotaru was her Bestest Best Friend or so she says but Hotaru was absent that day.)_

'_Okay!' Mikan said._

_He then put his arms around Mikan and Sakura. __**Look at me! I have two cute girls beside me!**__ ( A/N : Children these days.. sigh.. even my sister at age 10 is already so matured! FYI, Syaoran and Sakura at this age already love each other but he just likes to fool around.) _

_That's right, you guessed it. She got a little too close to him and then __**His scent.. its**__**so.. so.. **__ before she knew it she was already hugging him almost kissing him on the lips (eventhough she didn't even love him) but luckily Sakura saw this incident (Who wont? She's just right beside him!) and anger got the better of her, she then slapped Mikan. The slap got her back to reality and she kept apologizing and they forgave her. But then again, she lost her as a best friend but became just a friend. She then concluded that guy's sweat really will change her personality.. its like she have split personality!_

XOXO

Mikan shuddered as she remembered about her not-so-sweet childhood memories.

They walked slowly through the corridor along the boy's dorm and enter Natsume's room. (A/N : it's actually quite normal for Mikan to go to Natsume's room because as like I said Hotaru was always busy and so Mikan always goes to his room to get rid of her boredom.) After they entered, Mikan seated herself on the grand sofa in the so called

Living room while Natsume get his bath.

Natsume's POV

Ha! It's fun teasing her like that.. I should do that more often.

I came out of bath and got out to wear a T-shirt and a three quarter pants.

Oh right Mikan is still here.. tsk that idiot..

Then I saw her she was sleeping.. oh that angelic face of hers!

WAAAITTTT what the hell am I thinking?!!

I quickly woke her up and her eyes fluttered open as her mouth opens as she yawn.

Oh god I want to grab her this moment and kiss her.

Oh shit! Calm down Natsume calm down! Don't let your hormones get the better of you!

Normal POV

After that loooooooong yawn, Mikan said

'Hey Natsume, done already? Lets study'

'Uh okay' he said as he looked away to hide the blush that crept on his face.

So they studied till night time as she walked around the room, trying to memorise some stuff about the Earth Minerals and then she saw his huge bed.

It was so alluring.. Mikan eventually sat down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

XOXO

Natsume slept long time ago after the frustrating lessons he's giving her, she still soesn't understand! **Sheesh! That baka! Can't she memorise anything in that tiny brain of hers?? **It was around 1 a.m when he woke up.. He thought that Mikan already went back to her room because he don't see her anywhere. He walked and switch off the lights then dozed off to dreamland. But what he didn't know that Mikan's just right beside him and she's almost going to hug him!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

So how was it? Was it nice?

Was it boring?

Sorry if it was short.. 

Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeee….

This is my first fanfic and I really need support 

I accept any suggestions, critiques, flames whatever!

Just don't be too harsh on me.. 

Oh and I know there are a lot of A/N's here.. I'm so so sorry!

I'm just very scared that the readers don't understand..

So the next chapter!

What will happen in between their snores??

Will there be a sudden confession whilst still sleeping, I don't know

Wait till the next chapter!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikan's Weird Disease**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of the characters.  
I only own this lovely story!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed me and read my story

I'm really so grateful to you all!

WARNING : There are kissing scenes in here :D

Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Aoi!!! Stop!!' Natsume ran and ran while trying to reach his younger sister.

Aoi was looking at her newly found alice which was the same as Natsume's.

She was running around playing with her alice as Natsume tries to get to her.

But as he was running, he realized that the place doesn't seem to come nearer to him at all.

He was rooted to the floor.

Then all of a sudden, Aoi let out a scream.

It seems that she has lost control of the fire and it was spreading everywhere around the house.

Fire traveled fast and soon it was burning down the whole neighborhood.

He looked backed into the house and saw a small figure through the thick flame,

It was swallowing her.

'Noooooooo…. Please don't die..!'

'AOI!!!' He yelled as he woke up from his nightmare.

He was sweating head to toe.

**Sigh.. Another bad dream about her..**

'Natsume?' a dreamy Mikan looked at the person next to her who seems to have had a bad dream.

**EHHH Why is that idiot here???!!! **Natsume thought.

He was shocked to even move and just stared at her.

She sat up and tries to comfort him still not knowing where she is or why Natsume was beside her.

'Natsume?' She repeated.

'H-h-huh? What are you doing on my bed?!!' he practically yelled at her.

'Eh, where am I?'

Natsume just stared at her.

Mikan observed her surroundings and finally realized-

**Oh right, I slept while trying to memorise those stupid Science notes.**

**But what the heck is Natsume doing beside me?! OMG**

**He could at least sleep on the couch! **

'PERVERT!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!' She shouted as she crossed her chest with her arms.

'You're the one sleeping with me idiot.' He smirked. (A/N : How can he be smirking after a terrible nightmare??)

'You! Who wants to sleep with a pervert like you huh!' She wrestled him on the bed getting a compromising position between the two with her on top of him.

She then realized he was sticky.

'EWWWWWW You're so sweaty!'

She tried wiping the sweat on her palms with his shirt and found out that its not there.

**Oh My GOOOOD! He's bare naked!**

Her face was so shocked that Natsume just have to smirk at her knowing that she just found out that he was naked because she was touching his sweaty bare chest.

It seems that our great hero has taken off his shirt while dreaming since it was so hot, PLUS the heat that was emitting from her body to his. (A/N : Both of them were still sleeping that time)

That's right; Mikan was hugging him while thinking it was her comfy bolster AND drooling on it too!

Okay, on with the current situation.

Then she felt weak all of the sudden and didn't have any strength to push him away before you-know-what happens.

Her mouth changed from a 'O' to a very seductive smile and her very wide shocked eyes changed to that of a very seductive one too.

Her gaze can melt any single guy who looked into her eyes.

Natsume looked at her expression change and thought that something weird is up with her. However, he couldn't move for her gaze was staring lovingly at him.

She slowly crawled up his body and touched his body on her way up.

To his abs, to his chest, to his jaw line and finally to his soft raven hair.

Natsume just stared into her chocolate eyes.

He wanted to stop her since it was so intimate, but her touch is so tantalizing that he didn't want to.

'Natsume,' she called out to him.

'…' was his only reply.

Then she went down to him and let their lips meet.

She was kissing him. In the middle of the night.

Natsume was shocked when she kissed him but soon after he regained consciousness and kissed her back.

Mikan nibbled his lower lip as he gasped.

**I didn't know Polka Dots knew how to french kiss!**

She quickly took the opportunity to let her tongue explore his mouth.

She wrestled her tongue with his and Natsume was forced to play that tongue wrestle with her. Although everybody knows he of course is not being forced but himself willingly to do it.

After all, she's the only person he fell in love with.

Her personality and happy-go-lucky attitude is so opposite with his.

And that is the reason why he fell in love with her.

It was one passionate kiss and a short one too, to Natsume's disappointment.

She collapsed and fell to his chest and slept soundly.

He was quite shocked for what just happened actually, but he KIND OF enjoyed it.

No, not kind of.

Heck, he loved it!

The Next Morning

The sun shone brightly on our favourite tangerine's face.

Mikan woke up and remembered about last night.

'AHHHHHHHHH, NATSUME!' she screamed as she searched for that arrogant flame caster.

'Quiet down, will you?' Natsume said sitting on his couch watching TV.

She ran to him and said 'Did I do anything to you last night?'

'No' **Except that you kissed me. **He decided that he will keep it to himself first.

'Oh really? Thank God!'

'…'

'The thing is I have this really weird sickness when I smell guy's scent..' She said shyly.

'Oh. Really.' He said pretending not to be interested. **Oh so that's the reason why she acted like that.**

'Ok then, since I have nothing more to do I got to go bathe first, Bye! Oh and thanks for the tuition last night'

'Bye.'** And thanks for that kiss.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Authors Note :

So how was this chapter?

Reviews please :D

Oh and I don't know whether I'll complete this story at this chapter or not..

So please.. I need suggestions..

Or maybe.. just maybe.. more reviews will keep me inspired and continue this fic :P

Critiques, flames are accepted! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan's Weird Disease

**Mikan's Weird Disease**

Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of the characters.  
I only own this lovely story!

I LOVE everyone who reviewed my story, added to their favorites or even just reading this story :D

Well then, Read and Review!

XOXO

After that 'unfortunate' incident, Natsume is acting really weird around her

And Mikan obviously sensed it, since she knew him for more than 5 years already.. they were walking towards the sakura tree when she decided to ask.

'Natsume, what's wrong with you?' the brunette asked.

'… What are you talking about, I haven't done anything yet'

'You've been staring at me a lot- OH MY GOD! You saw my undies didn't you!

Oooohh you little perv! Why can't you grow up already, you're fifteen for goodness sake!'

'Calm down, strawberries. I seriously didn't do anything-'

Mikan just stared at him.

'What colour is it?' Mikan said

'Black.' He said calmly

'I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT! Shoot, god knows what you did to me last night when I was all vulnerable and stuff..' she shot him an angry look.

**Ha! What I did to her?? More of what she did to me! **Natsume thought.

Just then they heard some shouting and both orange and raven heads swiveled to the cause of the sound. Mikan spotted Tsubasa who was running from a bunch of boys and signaled him to come over. **Sigh what did Tsubasa do again now, oh man! he's all sweaty from all the running… Hey wait, why does** **he need to run when he can just step on the shadows?? **She thought, **Ah well, don't bother, MUST remember not to go too near him..**

Natsume grunted. He obviously was thinking the same thing.

And then Tsubasa came running over to Mikan, He stood several inches away from Mikan and said,

'Hi Mikan! You wanna go to central city? I'm on my way there..'

'Nah, I got stuff to do here.. maybe another day?

'Stuff? With him??' Tsubasa stared disgustingly at Natsume. 'Mikan, don't fall into that monster's trap.' Natsume stepped in before Tsubasa could come nearer and said 'Looks like your gang is coming over, you better run.'

Tsubasa turned his head and true enough, an angry mob is coming over from a distance.

'Okay wait, just let me hug my cute lil' junior-' and pushed Natsume away and picked Mikan up easily.

'Mikan, have you gone on a diet? You're so light!' and swinged her around.

'NO! Tsubasa put me down! Put me d-ahhhh……………'

Tsubasa hugged her as she breathed in his natural cologne

**Dang it, that sound can turn anybody on! Better do something fast! **thought Natsume.

She was about to bring her legs up and wrap it over Tsubasa's waist when Natsume held her legs just in time and lifted her skirt up from the side so he could get the full view from the front and back. If he has the opportunity why not do it more efficiently right?

**Oh black, guessed it right just now **thought Natsume and grins.

Tsubasa noticed and slapped Natsume's hand away.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'Hormonal stuff, don't tell me it doesn't get to you too'

'WHAT?! At least I can control it! It's the middle of the day for god's sake!'

Tsubasa shivered as he was saying the last line, Mikan just licked Tsubasa's neck sending shivers throughout his body and Tsubasa automatically balled up his hands but it was uncalled for when his hands were at Mikan's butt while supporting Mikan giving an impression of him squeezing her butt.

'Look who's talking' Natsume said and frowned. He hate seeing people other than him touching Mikan like that, Natsume brought his hands up, ready to fire at his Tsubasa's hair.

'Don't you do it, Natsume' Tsubasa threatened, he couldn't use his alice as Mikan was hugging him and nullifying his alice at the same time.

Mikan felt the tension and craned her head from Tsubasa's neck to see Natsume holding her skirt up and snapped awake.

She jumped down from Tsubasa's hug and slapped Natsume.

'Haven't you have enough of peeking underwear's for today?? Once is quite enough!' and stepped on his foot really hard for added drama before she stormed off to her dorm feeling both angry and victorious. Natsume winced just a tiny bit.

**Darn that Natsume, always looking up my skirt! Isn't that called sexual harassment already?! I swear I'm gonna tell the principal if he does it again. Ugh he always make me have to think of what underwear I should wear in case he saw and laughed.** She pouted as she thought,** But.. I have to admit.. thank goodness he did that! If not I'll be long kissing Tsubasa by now. Yuck. Kissing Tsubasa. The thought of it makes me wanna puke. I'll rather kiss Natsume- … … … Mikan stop it!! What are you imagining?? **

Little did she know, the imagination she thought she was imagining from the night they slept together on the same bed was actually real. Poor Mikan.

Back to the two boys, the tension emmiting from Natsume in the air is definitely noticible.

'Don't you ever touch Mikan like that again.' Natsume threatened. Tsubasa knew Natsume was jealous and he decided to play with fire, literally. After all, Mikan was all but a pet sister to him anyway.

'Make me, I can touch her all I want. She's not yours you know' Tsubasa says and grins evilly.

'Since when have you been so childish, Tsubasa. She's mine and no one else's, got it?' Natsume says and set Tsubasa's foot on fire and left.

Tsubasa hurried to get the fire off of his shoes and pants and suddenly remembered about the mob he picked a fight for fun with and turned his head towards the school and found there were no one there.

'huh.. chickens, I bet they practically flew away once they saw Natsume.' No one in the school ever goes close to Natsume when he is in that mood, except of course, his best friend Ruka who he haven't seen much since Ruka and Hotaru got together, What a best friends he is.

Meanwhile at the girl's dorm

Mikan was walking-, I mean stomping towards her room and opened the door when she saw Natsume sitting on her windowsill. Instantly, she was furious and yelled.

'GET OUT OF MY ROOM!'

'No, I just came to apologise…'

**Huh apologise.. he never apologises. Hmmm.. it must be because I never get furious much**, **better do this more often.. hehe **Mikan thought.

'OK I'm waiting'

He grunted and said 'Sorry.'

She still couldn't forgive him yet. This was sexual harassment and he knows it.

It was just different last time when she wasn't matured yet. But now that she is all matured, physically I mean, he could not just do that as he likes.

'Fine.. I'll treat you to a fluff puff okay?' it was just too easy to guess whatever she wants.

She pouted as she debate whether to forgive him and get the delicious mouth-watering puffs for free(it costs a fortune just for a box of it! well to her anyway.) or continue to get furious at him and made the decision.

'Hmph, I forgive you then. You better not be bluffing me about the puffs!'

'Yeah yeah, tomorrow 12pm sharp at central city.'

Then he held her face on the chin and brought her face closer to kiss her cheeks and jumped out the window. Her face flushed for just a second and recovered thinking it must just be a mere sorry kiss.

Natsume has been giving all sorts of signs that he loved her and dense Mikan just couldn't put the pieces together, sigh..

XOXO

And so what happens in their date at the central park?

Wait for the next chapter and find out!

Please do tell me your opinions on what you want to happen in the park too :D

Thanks for reading and remember to review!

Oh and below is a short little silly story I want to put in the end part but was irrelevant so enjoy! :)

XOXO

After Natsume was gone, Mikan was exploding with joy.

Mostly because she just got a free box of puffs and partly because well, she liked it when his warm lips touched her skin, it brings out the tingles in the body but she still didn't know why.. silly Mikan, she should read more romance magazine or something..

And so she carefully picked out her clothes for the next day and of course underwear too, just in case.

**Maybe I should wear this lacy one tomorrow no wait, if he sees and thought it was funny he'll call me lacey.. or lacer or whatever! Nah too risky..** and dump it back in the drawer.** How about this black and pink polkadotted one? Looks cute but nahhh.. he'll call me polka again.. **

**OH I know, I'll wear the hot pink one! Hottie.. muahahahhhahaa he'll call me a hottie! Ok its decided then, a drop-shoulder t-shirt , miniskirt, hot pink knickers** she snickered as she thought **and a matching bra! But if he sees it I'm still going to get angry with him hmph! He'd better not**

Somehow she feels proud Natsume wants to look at her because he doesn't do it with any other girls, and I mean doesn't at all, not even talking. Not that she feels happy bout it but proud, just proud.


End file.
